Leaving me Breathless
by Seerie
Summary: My ideal type of Guy... -good at playing darts -intelligent -strategic -good at skate boarding -assassin :) if you have this traits your my type... if your name is Killua Zoldyck I'll definitely marry you!


( P.G. 13)

SEERIE~

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Hi~_

_This is Seerie, and it's my first Fanfiction and its Hunter x Hunter cause this story is so addicting especially Killua 3_

_Because it's my first fanfiction, sorry for the wrong grammars, cause I'm not good in English… XD_

_And I do not own hunter x hunter especially its characters except for the two characters I made by myself…_

_Oh, Hail Nobuaki Kishima!_

_Author of my favorite anime and Manga!_

_And it's an original story of mine…_

_Don't copy this story because if I knew that you copied it without my permission something will terrible might happen *smirks* Joke XD_

_Plagiarism is a crime….._

_Just don't copy it for the best 'kay?_

_Well, here's my story…_

READ.

READ.

(.killuaXOC.)

It's Romance!

_**("LEAVING ME BREATHLESS")**_

**_Prologue:_**

_Okay here's my ideal type of boy,_

_-assassin_

_-good at yoyo_

_-good at skate boarding_

_-when he smile at me and it leaves me breathless_

_-brilliant_

_-handsome_

_If you one of this__…__You is my type__…__._

_If you have __Killua Zoldyck__ for the name__…__ I'll definitely marry you! XD_

_Hey, do you think I'm weird?_

**Chapter 1: He's here?!**

"Absinthe, wake up! Your already late for school.."

"Killua… eh-heh."

**SMACK**

"Ouch! "

"I said wake up!"

"I'm already wake up, tsk. You ruined my beautiful dream."

"Killua,Killua… kyaa.. do you think I didn't know it."

"Liqueur, stop it, Killua-sama is my Prince." I blushed.

"Well, it's free to dream the impossible dreams, and you know your dream is too high I think it's higher that the highest mountain in the world."

"How rude."

"Faster ! or I'll leave you behind!" Liqueur shouted.

" Okay, by Mom! See you later!"

Then I grabbed my bag and run towards my sister.

We went to school and of course my little sister get mad at me … Why?

Because we're already late, so we waited outside the class room and worst were on squatting position with heavy books in our hands….

"Our teacher is rough right Liqueur?"

" Yeah, and this is your fault Absinthe, if you weren't watching that Hunter X Hunter, were not going to be late!"

"Well, sorry about that, I can't stop it."

"I thought you're an intelligent person why can't you distinguish the reality and fantasy?"

"Wha- talk to yourself! you are addicted to Gon! Am I right Liqueur?"

"W-w-well at least I know what is reality and fantasy, unlike you!"

_DING DONG!_

**ABSINTHE'S POV:**

Hey, Liqueur let's eat I'm hungry…

"Ah, okay just let me finish this."

Okay, I'll wait for at the cafeteria.

"Sure."

Should I also pick for her lunch too?

Well it's kinda late but I'm Absinthe Wormwood, 14 years old I'm in grade eight in our school, the one who I talked to earlier is my little sister she's also 14 and she's also grade eight in our school, were identical twins. Yeah, just like I said she's my LITTLE sister, but it looks like she's matured quickly than me that's why our classmates thought that Liqueur is the Older one.

"Absinthe!'

"Oh, LITTLE sister what's wrong?"

"(-_-?)"

"What is there anything wrong?"

"No, nothing"

"Just tell it."

"Okay, you called me Imouto-chan."

_(a/n: imouto-chan-little sister)_

"Is that bothering you?"

"To be frank, yes, it gives me creeps."

"Okay fine, I'm not going to do it again."

"Sure?"

"YUP!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"DEAL"

_DING DONG!_

"Liqueur, I'm going to buy a CD wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, wait me here I need to submit this report papers to teacher."

"Okay."

"I'll be back."

"Yeah."

…..

….

…..

…..

_BOOM!_

"KYAA!"

"ABSINTHE?!"

"ABSINTHE?!"

"ABSINTHE?!"

"WHERE ARE YOU ABSINTHE?!"

"I-I-I'm here."

"Thank goodness, you're oka-"

"W-What is he doing here?"

"I don't know."

"Oi, Gon. "

"Hm, what is it Killua?"

"Did you know them? They're staring with us."

"Nope."

"Killua Zoldyck, Am I right?"

"How did you knew my name?"

Without hesitation Absinthe grabbed his hands.

"Wow, I can't believe it…"

"Do I know you?"

"Am I dreaming? If this is a dream I don't want to wake up."

"Hey, let go of me!"

"Absinthe! Cut it out, it's embarrassing"

"Ah! Sorry Liqueur."

"Wow, you two look the same."

"Ah, it's because we're Identical twins Gon." Absinthe replied.

"Identical"

"Twins?"

"Yup, you two are right were twins."

"What's that?"

"Umm, it's hard to explain Gon, it's about when the mother is pregnant."

"I didn't get it."

"You'll get it when your little older."

"Okay!" Gon replied smiling.

"Umm, Nice to meet you Gon! Im-"

"Liqueur-san right?"

"Yes!"

"Nice to meet you Liqueur-san."

"Oi, Gon let's go."

"Yeah, Bye!"

"Bye!" Absinthe shouted.

"Ne, Killua, where are we going?"

"Of course, we need to find her."

"Yeah, where?"

"Where?"

"Yeah, where are we going to find her?"

"….."

"Killua?"

"I don't know, where are we going to find her?"

"Killua, calm down." Gon said.

(GROWL~~ )

(GROWL~~ ~)

"Gon, I'm Hungry."

"Me too."

"Then, why don't you go to our house?"

"EH? Is it okay Liqueur-san?"

"Yeah, it's fine with us."

"I'll go, I'll go."

"Come on."

"Hm?"

"How about you? Killua?"

"I'm not going!"

"Eh? Killua your not coming?"

"…"

"Hah, let's go!" Absinthe said, and then grabs Killua's hand.

"Wha-Let go of me!"

"No, let's go to our house I'm going to prepare something good for you two!"

"…"

"Aha, Killua is blushing."

"BAKA!."

_(a/n: Baka-Idiot)_

…

"Welcome to our house Killua, Gon!"

"WOW! Your house is big." Gon shouted.

"Come on let go inside."

"Um."

"Liqueur-san your sister is nice."

"Ah , Absinthe? Yes, but sometimes she's an idiot."

"He,he,he."

"Ne, Gon, Killua what do you want to eat?"

"Um, Anything?" Gon Replied.

"NO, you two is our guest so don't be shy, say it."

"I want Fish!" Gon said.

"Chocolates."

"Killua, that's bad eating chocolate before dinner." Absinthe replied.

"Eh? You're asking me what I wanted so I answered it."

"I know, you're going to eat fish too, then help me make a chocolate cake, is that okay for you?" Absinthe replied.

"Yeah!"

"Good." Absinthe said then smiled.

When Absinthe smiled, Killua blushed a little

_*sizzle_

_*sizzle_

_*sizzle_

"Um.."

"Yes? Is anything that you want Killua?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say sorry."

"For what?"

"Sorry for being rude Absinthe."

"Eh? Could you repeat it."

"Sorry for being rude Absinthe."

"Kyaa, you called my name, I'm so happy."

"Wha-"

"Do you have a fever? Your red."

"No , I don't have."

"Ah , Killua could you bring it to the table?"

"Ah, yeah sure."

"Hey, Liqueur, Gon let's eat!"

"YES!"

"So, how does it taste?"

"It's good !"

"Thanks Gon."

"How does it taste Killua?"

"It's fine."

"Thank you! Let's eat faster so I can make the cake for dessert."

…

"Liqueur? Where are you two going?"

"In my room."

"Oh my God! What will you do in there?"

"Idiot, Were just going to play with the play station." She said blushing.

"Oh, is that so. Okay I'm going to call you if the dessert is ready."

"Okay."

"Let's go Gon."

"Yeah."

…

"Let's make the cake?"

"Um."

"Okay first, sift the flour, baking powder, salt, cocoa powder."

"Yeah right."

"And then put it in the mixer."

"Okay, next?"

"Slowly put the wet into the dry ingredients."

"Okay, done."

" Killua, could you please hand me the baking trays."

"Is this it?" he asked.

"Bingo!"

"Then, what we will do next?"

"We will bake it."

"Bake it?"

"Yeah."

"Is it done?"

"No, we need to make the Icing."

"Okay."

"Because you wanted Chocolate, We need chocolates. Do you want bitter or bitter sweet?"

"I prefer bitter."

"Okay."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm chopping the chocolates."

"…**- _ -** "

"You want some?"

"Eh, really- ahem, sure why not."

"You can have the others on the fridge."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I also like chocolates, why don't we go to the chocolate museum tomorrow?"

"Okay."

"Were done!"

"Guys! Let's eat!

"Yeah, were coming!"

"ITADAKIMASU!"

_( a/n: itadakimasu-let's eat!)_

"Wow! did you do all of this? Absinthe-san?" Gon asked.

"We-ah-um-yes." Absinthe replied.

"It's good, Ne, Killua?"

"Ah-yeah."

"Is that so? Well thank you!"

"Absinthe, are you not going to eat your part?"

"Eh?"

"I'm going to eat it."

"Ah, yeah you can have it."

"Thanks."

"Ah! I'm going to wash the dishes Absinthe."

"Liqueur?"

"Yeah, you two go and talk." She whispers.

"Eh? To whom?" I asked.

"Of course to him." She replied.

"Ah, okay"

"Go."

"Yeah, sure."

"Ahahahahaha.."

"Um, Killua?"

"Hm?"

"Can, we go out tomorrow to buy some chocolates?"

"No, we need to something tomorrow with Gon."

"Ah, is that so, sorry for bothering you." I replied.

**Absinthe's POV:**

I walked out, then I went to the bathroom to wash, my chest hurts, I want to cry. Even though I just asked him to go out with him and buy some chocolates, for me, It's a super Big Deal. I'm rejected.

"Killua."

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Eh?"

"When you tell her No, you seems sad."

"I don't know Gon, when I said that to her, my chest …"

"Your chest?"

"Yeah, it seems it hurts."

"Heh, you like her."

"N-no, I'm not, she's like to other girls and I won't fall that easily."

"No your wrong, Absinthe-san is a nice girl Killua, why don't you tell her sorry? And I know you Killua, don't try to hide it and it's written all over your face."

"…."

"Go on." Gon said, smiling.

"Okay." Killua replied, then smiled back at him. "Thanks." He added.

"_Should I ask him again?"_

"_No, of course you're an idiot Absinthe, I don't want to bother him again, he have plans for tomorrow."_

_*Opens._

"Absinthe?"

"K-Killua?" I said then stood up in the Jacuzzi.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" I asked.

"…."

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"T-that." he said blushing as a red plum tomato.

Then I realized that when I stood up I didn't grab my towel.

_IDIOT._

"I-I didn't want to see it, I just came here to say sorry."

"For what?"

"For reply earlier, and today too for seein-

"Is that only? Oh, don't mind it just forget it 'kay?"

"…"

"Ahahaha…"

"You said that were going to buy chocolates for tomorrow."

"Yeah, but you did not want to come."

"I'm getting it back, I want to come with you."

_**Wawawawawa**__**…**_

_**Am I deaf or what, did I just hear the word ,"I want to come with you!"**_

_**Kyaa**__**…**__**. If this is a dream I don't want to wake up!**_

_**Oh my god , thank you Lord!**_

"Absinthe? What's wrong, your all red."

…..

"Oi! What's wrong."

_And then, I passed out._

_Idiot._

_Well, I'm still happy to the highest level, because we're going on a date, we're going on a date!_

_Yipieeeeee__…__._

_I could die right now__…_

_Wait__…_

_Not right now, I'm getting it back, after the date I could die in peace__…__.._

_I can't wait for Tomorrow._

_It's T-O-M-O-R-R-O-W !_

_well, how did it go?_

_please Reviews!_

_does it fun?_

_Or is it little cliche?_

_tell me!_

_XD_


End file.
